a real home
by Padfootlet
Summary: a night of horid events brings a girl to her familly and true identity.rated R for rape scen in begining.
1. an attack

Haiti walked down the deserted road reminiscing about her life. It wasn't much. Her parents died when she was young she was found by an old couple they had died when she was 11 she had left home after that. She had been living on the streets working to live she had no job now she had been fired yesterday. She twirled her long black raven colored hair; she needed to find a place to stay. The absent mindedly walked in to a small building. She was surprised to find a bed and a table there. All the sudden 5 men came out of the shadows. 2 of them toppled her to the ground, another 2 forced her legs open, and the last man started undoing his pants. Her eyes widened in fear as she struggled against the men. The men smiled at her fear. The man now was on top of her. He started undoing her pants. When he had he pants off he ripped he shirt off and undid her bra.

"Now I have more to play with," he said in a gruff voice. He grabbed her breasts and kneaded then like dour. She screamed in agony when he did this. Then he shoved him self in to her.

'Some one anyone help me' she thought. 'Let me die let the pain go away'.

All the sudden the jumped away screaming that she had burnt them. She tried to move bet the pain was too much her hard swam in agony...

DRACOS VIEW

He had been out for a nighttime stroll thinking of ways to kill his father. Draco had changed a lot over the summer he no longer gelled his hair. It was loose around his face. Harry had put his dad in askaban. He had become friendlier with them after he refused the dark mark. The death eaters had taken the mansion. The order had offered him a place at grimuld place. (Spelling?) he had declined. He had found a small place to live on the outskirts of town. His house came in to view he saw 5 men stager out yelling in agony. He apperated in to his house so he wouldn't have to go past them.

"Any one in here?" He asked. A whimper answered. He followed the sound and fond a girl hunched up in a corner her cloths torn and raged. He knew what those men had done. He walked over and tried to comfort her, but when he touched her she burnt him.

"Its ok. I wont hurt you. I'm here to help." He said to her he handed her a blanket and she put it around herself. Her movements were shaky. He knew he needed to get her to a hospital. She tried to stand but collapsed. He caught her with his seeker reflexes. He moved some of the long black hair from her face. The first thing he saw where her emerald green eyes then he looked at her face for cuts or gashes. He dropped her on the bed when he saw it. On her forehead was a lightning bolt scar.

Disclamer: don't own.

A/N: cliffy!


	2. shoking info

The man that had dropped her looked at her with mixed expressions confusion, surprise, awe, and fear.

"W-who are you?" he stuttered.

""My name is Hattie. I don't know my full name though." She said. He straightened his face up and said

"Lets go I need to get you some help." He picked her up and covered her eyes. And mumble something.

"Hold this" he said putting a card in her hand. All at once the room spun around and then stopped. They landed with a thud. And she passed out.

DRACO VIEW

They landed with a thud out side grimauld place. He picked her up and went inside.

He slammed the front door. And lade her on the couch in the family room. He knew some one would be down to see what the ruckus was about. Almost as on cue he heard footsteps on the stairs a minute latter magonagall came barging in.

"Mr. Malfoy! What is with the ruckus?" he guessed that she had noticed his face was paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He pointed at the couch.

"S-she w-w-as at-t my h-house. S-she was a-attacked." He stuttered. She looked at the girl.

"Do you know her name?" she asked.

"Hattie" he replied. All the sudden Sirius came in to the room. (He's alive in my story. He missed the arch when he fell)

"Did you say Hattie?" he asked. They nodded. He walked over to the girl.

"What happened?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I think she was ..."

"Was what?" he asked. Draco gulped.

"She was raped I think. I found her in my house huddled in the corner. 5 men had come running out of the house screaming that she had burned them." He said. Sirius looked mortified.

"Do you know her?" He nodded.

"You two might want to look at her face," said Draco. Magonagall moved the hair and her eyes widened. She stumbled back.

"How?" she asked still in shock.

"Well when lily had Harry she had a daughter too. Hattie is Harrys twin." Said Sirius.


End file.
